<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You’re a cruel one, just like the rest. by SmpHayes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629435">You’re a cruel one, just like the rest.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmpHayes/pseuds/SmpHayes'>SmpHayes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I have no idea, I think everyone needs some support, Phil favours techno, Poor Friend, maybe I’ll turn it into a story, tubbo and Tommy fix their friendship, why was a 17 year old leading a country</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:14:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmpHayes/pseuds/SmpHayes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy comes to realize that Phil had always favoured Techno, and will continue to favour him till the end of time. Tommy wasn’t going to cry over some guy who he thought of as a father, no. As long as he had his friends, then he would be okay.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>I MEAN it - Relationship, No relationship - Relationship, weirdo.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You’re a cruel one, just like the rest.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy realized that Phil will and always favour Technoblade. The so called blood god never cared for anyone but himself, Phil and that traiter ranboo. The one with no moral backbone at all, how could he be so foolish? Letting people in his walls just for them to hurt and betray him every single time. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They betrayed him, so he betrayed them. There was no right here on this server, all there was left was a blown up country. people who picked sides, and someone who burned down the L’man tree, there was betrayal everywhere. <br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>but if you looked hard enough, you could see through all the destruction and chaos to friendships, support systems, laughter and happiness. This was just a big place of people trying to survive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>So when l’manburg blew for the second time, they realized one thing. <em>You can’t rebuild something that was meant to fall. </em>When ghostbur yelled at Philza for letting friend die, Phil did nothing but brush him off. Philza didn’t care about the people of L’manburg, all he needed was his favourite son, and some enderman hybrid. <br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everything felt surreal when they sang the anthem one last time above a blown up country, they sang for the honor of L’manburg. <em>They sang for an unfinished symphony. And it’ll remain unfinished till the end of time.</em> A place that was home to many, a sanctuary. Of course, not everything will stay. Tubbo and Tommy fixed their friendship, planned a way to get the discs back once and for all. And when they do get back the discs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Everything will be over.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know this isn’t the best, it’s 6:51 am and I am completely exhausted. So, goodnight everyone! 🕳👩🏻🦯</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>